Goofy
Goofy is the third member of the Mickey, Donald and Goofy trio. He is close friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, and the father of Max Goof. He is a member of The Sensational Six and considered to be a very iconic Disney character. History Goofy was created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog, and typically wears a turtle neck and vest, with pants, shoes, white gloves, and a tall hat originally designed as a rumpled fedora. He is normally characterized as extremely clumsy and dim-witted, yet this interpretation isn't always definitive; occasionally, Goofy is shown as intuitive and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way. Goofy debuted in animated cartoons, starting in 1932 with '' Mickey's Revue''. During the 1930s, he was used extensively as part of a comedy trio with Mickey and Donald. Starting in 1939, Goofy was given his own series of shorts which were popular in the 1940s and early 1950s. Two Goofy shorts were nominated for an Oscar: How to Play Football and Aquamania. He also co-starred in a short series with Donald. Three more Goofy shorts were produced in the 1960s after which Goofy was only seen in television and comics. He returned to theatrical animation in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol. His last theatrical appearance was How to Hook Up Your Home Theater in 2007. Goofy has also been featured in television, most extensively in Goof Troop, as well as House of Mouse (2000–2003), '' Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'', and Mickey Mouse. Originally known as Dippy Dawg, the character is more commonly known simply as "Goofy," a name used in his short film series. In his 1950s persona, Goofy was called George Geef, or G. G. Geef, implying that "Goofy" was merely a nickname. Sources from the Goof Troop continuity give the character's full name as Goofy Goof, or G. G. Goof, likely a reference to the 1950s name. In many other sources, both animated and comics, the surname Goof continues to be used. In other 2000s-era comics the character's full name has occasionally been given as Goofus D. Dawg. Personality As his name would imply Goofy is very dimwitted and clumsy. However, the level of his lack of coordination and ignorance depends a great deal on the story being told. Despite not being very bright he is very kind and caring, and is shown to be a loving friend and father. He is arguably at his most intelligent and is show to have the most depth,when his playing the role of "father" in media such as A Goofy Movie. As appose to the classic short cartoons where his main role is be participate in slapstick comedy. Relationships Main Article: Goofy's Relationships Appearances Movies *Fun and Fancy Free *Who Framed Roger Rabbit **(cameo) *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas TV Shows *Goof Troop *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Minnie's Bow-Toons **(guest appearance) *Mickey Mousekersize *Mickey Mouse (TV Series) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers Notable Short Films *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Prince and the Pauper *Sport Goofy in Soccermania Comics * Fool's Gold * Goofy and the Enchanted Castle * Goofy Adventures * Baby Goofy Cathes a Fish * Goofy and the Pirate Treasure Video Games *Kingdom Hearts *Disney Magical World *Disney Magical World 2 *Matterhorn Screamer *Goofy Ski *Goof Troop (Video game) *Goof Troop (LCD game) *Goofy's Hysterical History Tour *Goofy's Railway Express *Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding Gallery Quotes Main Article: Goofy Goof/Quotes Trivia * Goofy has had several different names over the years including: **Dippy Dawg **Goofus Dawg **George Geef **G.G. Goof *'Goofy' is the only member of the Mickey, Donald and Goofy trio to be a father, rather than an uncle. Also See *Super Goof *James Goof Category:Males Category:Iconic Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Sensational six Category:Heroes Category:Disney Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Animated Character Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dimwitted characters Category:Movie Characters